Galeclan and the Rogue
by sardene3
Summary: My first fanfiction. Sol's son and his effect on an exiled clan, Galeclan, as they fight together to bring justice to their past. (Rated T just in-case)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay this is my first real fanfiction. I'm sorta new at this so no flames or harsh words please. I would love constructive criticism because I really want to get better and make reading this story more enjoyable. Just so you know, the facts about Sol in this story are not 100% true so that way this story would be fairly original. Thank you for reading and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, the books or the cats. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"What a wonderful day," he mumbled to himself, sprawled on the ground and his sleek, molted orange and white fur. He rose from his sleeping position and then stretched and yawned. before going to the nearby river to wash the sleep from his eyes. It was a warm Newleaf day with the sun's rays warming the cold frozen earth. A warm breeze ruffled the young tom's fur and he relished the heat after the long cold days of Leafbare. He was grooming his unruly fur when a toad bounded up close to him.

The loner was about to catch the frog as prey, but then looked at the frog. The frog just stared back, with no fear of the creature that was ten times the size of itself right in front of it. The small slimy creature had no intention of leaving. "Hello little creature." cooed the stranger in a raspy voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used for moons. The frog croaked and kept its calm aura.

"You bravery has earned you a story of my past." said the tom. _I'm talking to a frog! Have I gone mad?_ He thought, although he dismissed the thought at once. He needed the company and a chance to use his voice, so the tom sat up, folded his tail over his paws, and continued. "My mother did bringing me into this world and my father, he adored me. His name was Sol and my mothers name was Cinders. My father named me Screech because all the noise I made as a kit scared all the prey away for many foxlengths, or at least that's what he told me," Screech mewed longingly, bringing an odd smile to his face.

" Dad rarely talked about Mother and if I mentioned her he would have a terrible episode of melancholia that would last a few sunrises before he was back to normal. Father told me stories before bed of these large groups of cats called clans with strange beliefs and customs. He tried to help these cats see truth and reason and in return, he received cruelty and Father was shunned by all these clans."

Screech stopped abruptly with his voice rising with anger until he started to shout,"They shouldn't have done that! All he wanted to do was help these cats and they treat him like foxdung!" he growled. Screech took a deep breath and simmered back down," I've digressed, back to the story. Then came the tragic day father decided to go back and make amends. Father was feeling nostalgic and regretting what he did to the clans. I was only about six moons old and still learning how to catch prey when Father made this decision. Father announced this after a hunting lesson. Father said he was going to take me to see these clans and off we went. We finally arrived at the peak of a small hill and we saw a wondrous lake, the water so clear and the light reflected from it was breathtaking!" Screech sighed with the memory.

"From our vantage point we could see open plains and grassy hills that shared a border with lush forests and rivers teeming with fish as on the shores of this huge beauty of nature." Screech said dreamily. "The only thing more amazing than the sight of the lake was sight many other cats! Everywhere you looked you could see activity and life and chatter. Father told me that there were 4 clans by the lake: Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. We approached cautiously and were careful not to make too much noise as we trekked through a thick woodland that Father said belonged to Thunderclan. As we approached a wall made of bramble and twigs I could see a whole gathering of cats through a small hole in the barrier. Father shoved me into a cluster of brambles. He told me to stay quiet and wait until he came to get me so I sat there and watched through the small gap. Father left to arrive at the front entrance. I remember there was much chaos and noise as soon as I saw Father step into the clearing, accompanied by a large gray tom with stripes from head to tail, looking very bewildered. I couldn't hear everything, but I saw what was about to happen. My father was pinned on the ground by the gray tom that was with him when he entered. A cat with fur the color of fire stepped forward, his claws unsheathed. Then I knew. They were going to kill my father." he said choking back a sob.

"I was about to leap in, to die fighting to save my father, but he looked directly at me. He shook his head sadly as if saying, "_Don't try to stop them. Its okay, my time has come." _Screech started to shake, "The flame colored cat stepped forward an-an-and..." he stuttered.

"He slit my father throat," Screech said with tears streaming from his eyes at the memory. "I-I-I ran." he began, his voice shaky, "I reme-mber his body falling limp as the stripped tom backed off of his body." Screech's voice began to steady and his tears stopped flowing,"The cold lifeless stare in his glazed eyes as they stared away into nothing and I ran. I just kept running, not even caring if he tripped or stumbled over the many roots and branches that littered the floor. I ran over the hills that Father and I came from and headed that way. I've kept journeying for many moons, plotting for my revenge against the clans. Now here I am, talking to you. A _frog_."

Screech finished. The frog was still there, still listening. There was a long period of silence until Screech finally spoke up,"Thank you for listening little frog. I'm glad to have spoken to you." The frogs reply was a _ribbit_ and it turned and hopped away, leaving Screech to his memories.

* * *

**A/N That's the Prologue and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for not writing for a while, but I've got stuff to do. The next chapter might not be posted for a while, sorry! **

**I also wanted to say that my other story "Warrior Lemons" is discontinued and I'm very sorry to all that requested, but thanks for reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter is up! I know its shorter than the prologue, but this is only the first chapter! All my OC's besides Darkpaw, which is my friend's OC. Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Shinepaw's P.O.V**_

A soft wind blows across the small meadow. The trees sigh in the wind as a gust passes through them. The grass dancing the song of the breeze, rocking back and forth. The smell of prey was heavy as the smell of mouse wafted across his nose. He heard a twitch of grass not to far off. Then he saw the animal, a plump juicy mouse was nibbling on some seeds. Being downwind, gave him the advantage as he get into a crouch and sprung. He was halfway to the mouse when a disembodied voice echoed around. "Get up!" the voice called, "Get up Shinepaw it's almost sunhigh." The vision faded as he opened his eyes to world.

A small brown she-cat was yelling at him. "Get up its almost sunhigh! Your going to miss training!" she shouted. At the sound of training Shinepaw's amber eyes opened immediately. "Sorry Rootpaw, but I was about to catch a mouse before you came along!" he called to the other apprentice as she stormed away. Shinepaw started to groom his matted silver coat. When he finished he headed out into the sunny clearing. He was loyal to Galeclan who lived in a wide valley, surrounded by hills covered in trees and forest land and a river that ran right through the valley they called home. Rising out of the river was a small Oak that was known as Hightree. Shinepaw had received his apprenticeship last sunhigh along with the only other three apprentices Rootpaw, a dappled she cat with a brown and black pelt that was cunning and strong, and Rainpaw, a golden tortoiseshell she-cat with misty grey eyes that could solve almost any problem very quickly, and Duskpaw, Shinepaw's best friend. Duskpaw was a strange cat, but that was why Shinepaw liked him. Duskpaw had two different colored eyes, the left was an emerald-green and the right was as blue. Duskpaw's front left paw was an orange color, even though he had a brown tabby pelt. Duskpaw was really quirky. He was swift, outgoing, and kind of a flirt. Shinepaw has been friends with Duskpaw since their birth and they were both determined to become the best warriors ever!

Shinepaw had the best mentor ever, Sparklewing. Sparklewing was smart and strong, his sleek tabby coat and the sparkle in his deep blue eyes was enough proof to show anyone what a strong warrior he was. The other warriors were Burningsky, a tom with a stripped silver pelt and green eyes who mentored Rootpaw; Lizardwail, a she-cat with a pelt as black as night and eyes bright green and mentor of Rainpaw; and Sparrowshore, Shellclaw, and Twigtail. They were triplets and all had tan pelts. The color of their eyes was the only way to tell them apart. Sparrowshore had river blue eyes, Shellclaw had eyes the color of mud, and Twigtail had eyes as green as leaves. Almost all the warriors were out on patrols the deputy, Cricketfoot assigned. The dark brown spotted she-cat was probably leading a hunting patrol. The medicine cat and the leader of Galeclan, Flarepelt and Rufflestar, were sharing tongues under Hightree. Flarepelt was always kind with gray fur and caring blue eyes. Rufflestar was a great leader. He was noble and would die for his clan. He had black fur with his hind paws being white. There were only two queens, but four kits. The two queens were Rosewhisker, he had light green eyes with a cream-colored pelt, and Leapnose, had a dappled silver pelt with dark blue eyes, and each had two kits. Rosewhisker gave birth to Rainbowkit, a cream-colored tom with green eyes like his mother, and Sunkit, a silver she-cat with green eyes like her father Burningsky. They were born only a moon ago so they were still very young. Leapnose's kits are 5 moons old, almost six. They are Earthkit and Reflectionkit and their father is Shellclaw. Earthkit is a tom and has fur so brown it blends in with soil with eyes the same color. Reflection kit was silver and eyes the color of moss.

The apprentices slept in a den made of bramble south of Hightree. The warrior den is made of twigs and leave and located to the west of Hightree. The nursery was well insulated because it is made of mud and is located north of Hightree. The medicine den is made of stones from the river and is located to the east of Hightree. Rufflestar had made his den high in the branches of Hightree that is sheltered by leaves and branches. Shinepaw padded to the river and dipped his head in to drink. When his head came back up his mentor was standing over him. "Well you sure slept well." Sparklewing said with a smile. Shinepaw jumped back a little when he saw his mentor there. "Sorry," he apologized. "Sorry doesn't feed the clan Shinepaw." Sparklewing retorted, "Now hurry up we're doing hunting training today." "Alright," Shinepaw replied. Off they went into the surrounding forest area for training.


End file.
